Stand By Me
by Luz.Azul
Summary: Draco y Hermione resultan ser el único consuelo del otro luego de la guerra. One Shot!


Disclaimer: Lamentablemente Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Es un One Shot algo OOC pero si quería romanticismo en tan pocas palabras tenía que ser así.

Enjoy & review!

* * *

**Stand By Me**

Tras subir escalones y más escalones, Hermione llegó al cuarto piso y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, ignorando las estatuas caídas y el polvo que aún volaba, pegándose a sus prendas.

Giró en varios recodos y, finalmente, cuando se dio cuenta que ya no podía continuar, se acercó a la pared y se deslizó hasta el suelo, dejando que el desconsuelo se apoderara de ella.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin que lo notara y pronto estaba llorando sin represiones; liberándose de los meses de estrés, de los meses huyendo, de los meses temiendo. Liberándose de la guerra y de la sangre, de la pérdida y la muerte.

Hermione lloró hasta que se le secaron los lagrimales y su cabeza estalló de dolor. Cuando su visión se nubló, paró; pero tras sólo cinco minutos sus lágrimas caían nuevamente.

* * *

Draco se había refugiado en aquel piso porque lo había encontrado desierto. Tras haber estado allí durante escasos minutos, la había escuchado llegar.

Pensó que iban a encontrarlo, que estaban buscándolo. Se dio cuenta de que no le importaba, de que seguramente habría consecuencias por sus acciones y por las de su familia, pero era lo último que había en su mente.

No sabía si era correcto, porque su futuro era absolutamente incierto para él ahora, pero lo único que le importaba era que su pasado había quedado por fin atrás. Era libre.

Se sorprendió cuando los pasos se detuvieron y sólo quedó el sonido de un cuerpo deslizándose por la pared. Pensó en asomarse, pero realmente no tenía ganas de que nadie lo viera. Por eso se quedó a ese metro y medio de la esquina del otro corredor y agudizó sus sentidos para saber de qué se trataba.

Y luego escuchó los sollozos que se transformaron en un llanto desesperado, uno que salía de lo más profundo del alma.

Draco se encontró acercándose más y más a la esquina. Cuando tomó el coraje para asomarse, no se sorprendió. De alguna manera, sabía que se trataba de ella. Sabía que, en el fondo, ella también necesitaba ese espacio. Por eso la dejó llorar y desahogarse, sin acercarse… pero sin alejarse. En algún momento, también sus lágrimas contenidas durante tanto tiempo comenzaron a derramarse, como si ella lo hubiese ayudado a expresar su sufrimiento.

Así se mantuvieron durante un largo rato. Él en silencio, ella haciendo ruido por ambos. Al menos hasta que, de repente, no escuchó nada más y la curiosidad lo animó a asomarse nuevamente.

Granger seguía en la misma posición desde hacía media hora, pero ahora miraba a la nada, como si el agotamiento la hubiese superado.

Pero luego volvió a empezar. Y Draco no pudo contenerse más. Se le ocurrió alejarse, desaparecer. Ya no podía escucharla llorar más.

Pero no podía irse. Estaba allí, pegado como un imán; así que hizo lo único que le quedaba. Se puso de pie y, lentamente, como si cualquier ruido o movimiento brusco fuese a romper aquel momento, se acercó a ella.

Hermione sólo se dio cuenta cuando se paró frente a ella y, lentamente alzó sus ojos, rojos y húmedos, hacia él. En su mirada había sólo duda, se preguntaba qué hacía él ahí, qué haría con ella. Se sintió aliviado cuando no encontró ni odio, ni rencor, ni malicia… solo preguntas.

Como para contestarle, se apoyó en la pared y se deslizó hasta llegar a su lado. Hermione parecía aún más sorprendida, pero aún así, no se movió.

Permanecieron en silencio, de a momentos mirando al frente y de a momentos mirándose, pero ya ninguno lloraba, excepto alguna lágrima ocasional.

La siguiente acción de Draco los sorprendió a ambos. Él estiró su mano, con la palma hacia arriba y se la ofreció. Hermione lo miró a los ojos y, sin desprenderse de ellos, colocó su pequeña maño en la de él, más grande y, sorprendentemente, cálida.

Ahora ya no importaba la guerra ni de qué lado estaban. Ahora eran sólo adolescentes que se habían cansado de jugar a ser adultos, que necesitaban descansar y respirar después de la masacre.

Luego Draco se acercó más, tanto que ya era incómodo continuar sosteniéndose las manos.

- Granger, te ves horrible.- Dijo Draco sonriendo.

- Gracias Malfoy, tú también.- Hermione también sonrió e inclinó su cabeza hacia él, dejando que su cabello descontrolado descanse en su hombro.

Sí, era totalmente ridículo. Habían sido enemigos durante años, él la había torturado psicológicamente durante toda su infancia, la había hecho llorar incontables veces y ella lo había insultado y le había roto la nariz. Pero él también la había mirado con compasión y miedo cuando estaban torturándola. Y ahora se había acercado a ella. En silencio, sin juzgarla, ni molestarla. Intuía que hasta lo había hecho para contenerla. Entonces, ¿por qué no? ¿Por qué no dejar que por una vez, después de tanto tiempo, alguien la cuidara? Aún si ese alguien era Draco Malfoy.

Por eso, no se sorprendió ni protestó cuando le soltó la mano para pasar su brazo por detrás de ella, abrazándola y pegándola más a él.

No protestó cuando los cubrió a ambos con su túnica, ni tampoco cuando tomó su mano con la otra libre.

Sólo se hizo más pequeña, suspiró con alivio y cerró sus ojos. Relajándose, por fin.

/

Harry comenzó a correr cuando notó que al final del pasillo del cuarto piso había un bulto en el suelo. Hermione había desaparecido hacía horas. Primero la había buscado con calma, pero cuando no encontró señales de ella en ningún lado, comenzó a desesperarse.

Comenzó a aminorar el ritmo de sus pasos y se detuvo por completo, con la boca abierta ante la escena que tenía enfrente.

Hermione estaba, indudablemente muy cómoda, durmiendo junto con Malfoy. Él se encontraba sentado contra la pared, con sus piernas replegadas, y ella, de costado, extendida perpendicularmente a él, con la cabeza sobre su hombro. Ambos brazos de Malfoy la envolvían; la protegían.

El primer instinto de Harry fue arrancar a su amiga de esos brazos. Pero algo lo detuvo. La expresión de Hermione no había sido aquella en meses. Estaba relajada, tranquila.

Se arrodilló frente a ambos y tocó la mano de Malfoy que asomaba por debajo de su túnica. Él abrió los ojos de repente, pero se movió lentamente y Harry supo que era para no despertarla. Lo miró y, sorprendentemente, pegó a Hermione contra su cuerpo aún más, como si Harry estuviese allí para sacársela.

Harry alzó sus brazos en señal de paz. - Tranquilo, Malfoy, estaba preocupado, buscándola... No voy a llevármela. ¿Está bien?

Draco la miró y ella se movió, acomodándose más junto a él.

- Ahora sí -Le contestó sin animosidad.

- Bien...

Ante el silencio, Draco continuó. - ¿Querías algo más, Potter?

- Sólo saber que no le harás daño.

- ¿La ves sufriendo? Quizás deberías saber que lloró más de media hora antes de que me acercara a ella. - Dijo Malfoy entre dientes.

Harry comprendió que Malfoy estaba echándole la culpa por lo que Hermione había pasado. Y estaba bien. De alguna manera también él lo entendía así. Por eso, sólamente asintió y se puso de pie.

Se dispuso a irse pero Draco volvió a dirigirse a él.

- Potter. - Harry sólo esperó a que hablara. -Yo me haré cargo de ella.

- Lo sé. -Contestó Harry y continuó caminando hasta desaparecer.

Sin saber porqué, pero tampoco preguntándoselo, retiró el cabello que Hermione tenía en la cara y la besó en la frente para luego contemplarla durante un largo rato.

Lo único que se preguntó es por qué no había hecho esto antes.


End file.
